


Darker than Black?

by Smolragebaby



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Darkness, Emotions, Feelings, Gen, Madness, Medusa is hinted at, Poetry, Ragnarok is kinda a symbolic reference, Sad, Short, black - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smolragebaby/pseuds/Smolragebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not thee poem Crona wrote (as that has been barred from being public due to safety concerns), but added work.<br/>Could add more to this, possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darker than Black?

The darkness… have I ever known anything else.  


Its overwhelming presence consumes me.  


Engulfs me…  


Devours me…  


It courses through my veins...  


In my head…  


In my heart…  


Am I just darkness?  


All I ever knew was that I was to spread this darkness.  


Everything I touched, felt, saw, was nothing but black.  


The color of my clothes, my heart and blood.  


She only pressed upon me how I was dark.  


When I was weak, I was locked in the dark.  


Beaten by it.  


Until I could barely lift myself from the floor.  


I could no longer feel the pain from my stomach.  


Or the dryness on my lips.  


It no longer mattered the longer it went.  


Aren’t we all mad… Don’t we all have this insanity dwelling deep inside us, wanting to emerge?  


Yes.  


And that is all I am. All my existence is.  


Madness.  


Darkness.  


Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To contact me (if another way is needed) or see what I have done, here is how to find me.
> 
> [Tumblr](http://smolragebaby.tumblr.com/)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/smolragebaby/%20)  
> [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCO6UK9RAfnwSHTEw0xWXz_Q)  
> ALSO NOW ON COSPLAY, ANIME, ART, AND FANFICTION AMINO as Smolragebaby


End file.
